The AFBF-19 Future Incident
This Creepypasta is not really a Creepypasta. It is a true incident that is not intended to be scary. It was intended to be a sad story. My name is Jacob Wayman. I am the creator of AFBF-19. I loved making comics with my best friend Keegan. That is until I hit High School. Before the Incident In February 2019, I was in Middle School at the time. I met someone named Keegan York. I didn't know so well about him at first, but then I started the first-ever comic of the AFBF-19 franchise, "After The Movie." Keegan became instant friends with me, and I was amazed. I could grow a cinematic universe and make a video game of AFBF-19. Keegan also made a franchise, with different season names. The first one was called Period 5 in the plane crash, and then there was the Ice World, and then Return to Crystal Caverns, and the other 5 seasons. I called the franchise "After The Movie 1/2" It was later canceled because of later projects related to AFBF-19. I was in my GoAnimate Days at the time, and because of the AFBF-19 plans and I could not think of any grounded videos, I retired from GoAnimate for good. I was sad at first, and when I found out that GoAnimate's Community is going bad, I started to hate it. I made a comic known as Mart's Problems. The first-ever comic to promote the AFBF-19 Franchise. It's not just dark and brooding, It had more jokes in the franchise. The jokes come from Mart, Bendy, Kaos, and Bill Cipher, and the dark and brooding part came from Pennywise and Maleficent. AFBF-19 became a sensation for my friends, Especially Kamran, and Hunter. Michael and Rennen were also really cool. So I played Skylanders with Keegan, Michael, and Rennen at Mrs. Raphael's Classroom every Friday, I always make more comics in AFBF-19, making myself proud, and my friends Prouder. In June 2019, I graduated from Middle School, and I was upset that I would lose my friend Keegan. I was proud that I was gonna go to High School. I on vacation, going on the Carnival Cruise Ship, going to Colorado, and making more comics to go through Keegan's path. I started to miss Keegan. I went to Royal High School in August 2019. Dario was visiting me most of the time. I played board games with him and made a Bendy Mask for the Bendy and the Ink Machine Movie Reboot. The original Bendy movie was canceled because It was made in GoAnimate and it was not scary enough. The reboot should be scarier than Pennywise from IT, and the Banana Splits from the Banana Splits Movie. I first saw the Banana Splits movie when it aired on Syfy on October 12th, besides watching Teen Titans Go on Cartoon Network and Spongebob Squarepants on Nickelodeon. I was amazed because The Banana Splits Movie felt like Five Nights at Freddy's and the original Banana Splits from 1968. In October, Hunter was growing up, and turning to the dark side, and that's when the incident began. The Incident Everything has gotten worse ever since Hunter was growing up. He had no imagination like me and Kamran does. AFBF-19 is fueled with imagination and is supposed to be, otherwise it will shut down for good. Long ago in the summer, Kamran and Hunter went to a carnival close to derry, and Kamran made Pooxie. I planned on putting him in the comics, while making Cyber’s Revenge, but the situation has gotten worse. Most of the villains in my crossover were gone and replaced with pointless ones. Especially Pooxie. I can not believe I liked him, but my ideas for Pooxie went even more terrible. My comic industry was gonna be sold to Hunter, but after seeing Keegan again, that all changed. I planned to change my studio name Gumbleeds Productions. The Image on the logo looked like someone’s teeth bleeding from their gums. I wanted to make this update, but because Hunter started acting like a jerk towards Connor, I started to hate him. I hated him only when he caused me problems, now I started hating him for good. That’s the reason why This incident started. I was so close to cancelling AFBF-19 and start all over, but I cancelled the Gumbleeds update over that. I got my revenge on Hunter after seeing Keegan come over. I was glad to see Keegan again, but Without him, My comics would be a disaster. Worse than Modern Fairly Odd Parents and Modern Family Guy. The Gumbleeds update would make AFBF-19, The Strange Show and Haunted Hillside more Cringy and less Funny. I wanted AFBF-19 to last forever. I only had 3 play dates with Keegan. First, He came over, then I came over, lastly, Kamran and He came over. Without Keegan, I made Another AFBF-19 Reboot. It was called AFBF-19: The clown wars. I cancelled it shortly after because it ripped off Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Now I was obsessed with playing Star Wars: Battlefront 2 on my PS4 and playing Punch Out on my Nintendo Wii. I planned my family to buy Disneyland Tickets with my other friends, The Hallacks. Jacob Hallack was a good friend in the past, and His mother works at the Disney Store. The Tickets were blacked out, and I was devastated, but I tried my best to make money for my whole family. Also High School was getting more and more cancerous. Hunter was still a jerk, and I missed Keegan even more. After all that crap, I went to Simi Valley High School, The School that Keegan is gonna go to. I was ready to go to Simi High because Royal got worse. If only I could see my old friend again. I planned on texting him, but he does not have IOS. I just heard people talking at the high school. They were these adults that work the softball fields. After that, we went to In-n-out, for some reason. Mom and faith got food past my bedtime. My bedtime is 9:00 PM. Because my relationship with Hunter was horrible, it was time to execute Order 66. The Order 66 Failure Based off Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Order 66 was about to be a law claiming Hunter as a traitor to AFBF-19 Creators, but What you didn't know, it was about to fail. Hunter is getting a little bit better of a friend. It was a kid named Spencer Giller who is being a jerk to the staff. I cannot believe I used to think Hunter was a threat to my company and my friendship, but being a jerk to the school staff is even worse. I now like Hunter Again. But I won’t be able to speak with him, because I could ruin his alone time. We’ll just have to pretend AFBF-19 Future or Pooxie never existed. It was me Who ruined my own cartoons by forcing myself to add Pooxie to the comics. I always wish I could give Hunter something to apologize for my crappy actions. We are not enemies or something. We are just bad friends. Most of the time, Hunter will show Kamran his own drawings of The Strange Show, His favorite creation that Me and Kamran Made as a spin-off of AFBF-19. Order 66 was a cancelled order for my School staff. It failed not just because Hunter is becoming better, It’s also because it ripped off The Jedi Purge. After the Incident I feel relieved again. Season 5 of AFBF-19 is being developed, and Pooxie is gone and is now extinct. Hunter changed his mind, and my dander only goes up when Spencer acts like a heartless freak. And to Hunter, I’m so sorry I blamed you for the AFBF-19 Future incident. And I’m sorry for making you a villain in my comics. I just need to talk with you about the incident. Now it’s over, and I am free to be your friend again. I know you will not forgive me on this one, but I just quit Youtube, and I will never use it again. I’ll just put new AFBF-19 episodes on my Wiki, as I now hate Youtube. I will never like it until it is sued and the COPPA Law is gone forever. I hate Youtube because it flags inappropriate videos as for kids. I hope I join another video streaming website such as Dailymotion Or Vimeo. I also post videos on Tik Tok. Please forgive me for my crappy actions. Category:Stories